United States
The United States, officially the United States of America, commonly referred to as the US, the USA, or America, is a developed country occupying the center of North America as well as various other territories. The United States declared independence from Britain in 1776 with George Washington becoming the first President of the United States. The capital is Washington, D.C. and the largest city is New York City. Armed Forces *The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. They are part of the Department of the Navy. They appear in several Battlefield games. *The United States Army is the main branch in the United States military responsible for ground operations and occupations. They appear in several Battlefield games. *The United States Navy (USN) is a branch of the United States military responsible for naval operations and movements in coordination with the United States Army, Air Force and the Marine Corps. They also have a special operations force known as the Navy SEALs. They appear in several Battlefield ''games. *The 'United States Air Force' '(USAF)' is a branch of the United States military responsible for aerial operations, transportation and support. It's aircraft appear in ''Battlefield games, but the Air Force itself is never mentioned and the players using them are always from another service. *The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam (MACV) was the United States' unified command structure for all its military forces in South Vietnam during the Vietnam Conflict. It had many components, such as the Studies and Observations Group and the 5th Special Forces. It has been disbanded since March 29, 1973, though many components are still in service today. North Atlantic Treaty Organization The United States is a member state of NATO, which is featured as a faction in its own right in the singleplayer mode of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. The United States is therefore presumably involved indirectly in this faction. Battlefield 1942 The United States Army and the United States Marine Corps and vessels of the United States Navy are featured in Battlefield 1942, fighting against the Wehrmacht and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) respectively. The US Army is also featured in both the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome and Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion packs, fighting the Wehrmacht and the Royal Italian Army in the former and the Waffen-SS in the latter. Wars World War II The United States appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943 as one of the Allied Nations, the United States alongside the other allied nations fight against Nazi Germany, the Kingdom of Italy, and the Empire of Japan. Battlefield 1942 The US Army is also featured in both the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome and Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion packs, fighting the Wehrmacht and the Royal Italian Army in the former and the Waffen-SS in the latter. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps fights the Imperial Japanese Navy in the Pacific Theater of World War II. Vietnam War The United States appears in Battlefield Vietnam and Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. ''They engage both the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese Army. Battlefield Vietnam In ''Battlefield Vietnam, the United States fights alongside the Republic of Vietnam in an effort to prevent a takeover of the South by the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States fights against North Vietnam. Sino-American War The United States appears in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield Play4Free fighting in the Sino-American War, with multiple belligerents involved. Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is featured in the game Battlefield 2 as a playable faction which is involved in a fictional war with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. They are allied with the European Union. Unknown Russo-American Conflict Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States is seen fighting a very similar war to the Sino-American War, however, the People's Liberation Army and Middle Eastern Coalition are both replaced by the Russian Army. Kazakh Conflict The United States appears in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat ''fighting in multiple nations throughout the Middle East and Asia. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The United States Marine Corps fight in a fictional war against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is allied with the European Union. First Russo-American War The United States appears in Battlefield: Bad Company ''engaging in the First Russo-American War. Battlefield: Bad Company The United States is depicted in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, Middle Eastern Coalition, and the fictional country of Serdaristan. The game portrays the United States Army fighting the Russian Ground Forces, Middle Eastern Coalition, and the Serdaristani Military. Second Russo-American War The United States is once again embroiled in a conflict against the Russian Federation during the Second Russo-American War in events of ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The United States is in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, possibly the continuation of the Russo-American War depicted in Battlefield: Bad Company. Russia has made a large global invasion and is closing in on the United States through both Mexico and Alaska. Engagements revolve around the Scalar Weapon, first developed by the Empire of Japan, and later acquired/reproduced by the Russians to use on the United States for an eventual invasion of the mainland United States. After the destruction of the Scalar Weapon, the United States face an assault through Alaska and Canada. Russian invasion Alaska Canada.jpg|Russia's advances on North America prior to the events of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, featuring a large part of Alaska in the red. Russian_invasion_Canada_US.jpg|Russia's advances on North America after the events of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, featuring the North of the United States in red, from the West to East Coast, however, it does not cover the whole of the United States before the cutscene ends. War of 2014 The United States appears in Battlefield 3 ''engaging in a global conflict against the People's Liberation and Resistance and the Russian Army throughout various areas of the world. Battlefield 3 In ''Battlefield 3, the United States is involved in engagements against the People's Liberation and Resistance within the Middle East. The fight against the PLR eventually erupts into a full-blown global conflict against the Russian Federation. Areas of conflict include many parts of Iran and Paris, France. The missions Semper Fidelis and The Great Destroyer take place in in New York City. War of 2020 The United States appears in Battlefield 4 engaging in a global conflict against the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, the United States is engaged against PLA forces under the rule of Admiral Chang, as well as Russian military forces. Initially confined to China and its surrounding seas, the war expands to parts of the Middle East, Russia, and Paris, France. The United States does not appear in Battlefield 2142, however, provides assistance to the European Union in terms of arms and specal forces assistance the reason for that it can not help further it just conquered all the Americas just incase if it is furthered effected by the ice age at first the delve developers part was covered in ice but than it was recanonised saying it was just affected temperature wise but besides Alaska it was not covered in ice but just barely. Battlefield 2142 Through a joint development between the United States and European Union arms manufacture scar 11. Trivia *The US soldiers and Marines in Battlefield 1942 were voiced by Joe Paulino. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Locations